


The Moon, The Sun and The Ttuth

by StephCaroline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCaroline/pseuds/StephCaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles groaned looking at the girl in front of him. Of course Beacon Hill was going to be a battlefield of the angels, of course. <br/>“We’re not angels” the girl smiled and stiles shuddered. “More like spirits.”<br/>“A battlefield for spirits doesn’t seem much better” he huffed. The girl seemed to lose her smile.<br/>“It’s not”<br/>Great</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Bang

The blast woke them all. Except for Stiles. Stiles was having a good night sleep for the first time in months. Not a single nightmare hade woke him that night. Of course that would be the night every werewolf in the country decided to start howling, like really,  _really_ loud. That’s what woke him up.  

He probably jumped a foot in the air before crashing ass first on the floor. And his ass wasn't the only thing crashing on the floor, it was like an earthquake, books, paper, his computer and a hundred things he didn't remember having in his desk and his shelves came crashing down.

“What the-“

“Stiles!” he heard his dad, John Stilinski was in pajamas, he also was having one of his few good night sleep and he didn't look happy, he didn't look surprised either. “What the hell is happening?!” he shouted from across the room.

“Why do you look at me like I know?!” His dad just looked at him “the fact that this is obviously something related with the supernatural doesn't mean I know about it!” in that moment lightening joined the party.

“Then call someone who knows how to turn it off, my ears might start bleeding!”

“I’m trying!” and he was but none of his so called friends were answering their damn phones!

And just like that all stopped, leaving that annoying sound in his ears.

“What the hell just happened?” His dad had a finger in his right ear like that could help.

“I guess we’ll have to find out” Stiles sighed. Because if he was sure of something it was that somehow they all were gonna be involved somehow.  

“You couldn't just join a gang and destroy private property, couldn't you?” his dad asked.

“There are no gangs in Beacon Hills, dad.” He was smiling “Wait, that was your worst case scenario?”

“That or you joining the circus” since the Nogitsune fiasco his dad was much closer to him and always was making those kind of jokes. Apparently dealing with traumas using humor came from his dad.

His phone ringed and it was Scott.

“Dude, what was that?” was the first thing out of his mouth.

“I don’t know, I’m heading to Kira’s-“ he interrupted himself. He was panting. “Kira!”

“Scott?!” his dad was in front of him. His eyes questioning. “Scott, what happened? Scott!” he was already changing his clothes.

“Scott?” that was the voice of Mr. Yukimura.  

“I’m on my way” Stiles said sure Scott could hear him. He hung up and with his dad hot on his heals was in his jeep in seconds.

His phone started ringing again. Thank god Beacon Hills wasn't too big. He was close to Kira’s home already; although maybe breaking the speed limit could have something to do with it.

“Scott?”

“Lydia won’t wake up” It wasn't Scott.

“Malia?”

“I was sleeping at Lydia’s when the blast woke us, I just had to howl, I transformed, I couldn't help it!” she was panting too.

“Malia calm down” he was close.

“Lydia was screaming and then all stopped and now she won’t wake up!” she was hysteric apparently.

“Malia I need you to breath. Take Lydia’s car and take he to Derek’s” she could hear her trying to calm down. “You alright?” she took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll see you at Derek’s” she hung up just as Stiles saw Kira’s house. Two gaping holes, one much bigger than the other, on the ceiling like lightening had struck there. Scott bike was abandoned in the street halfway to the house like he just jumped off of it the moment he saw the house and just continued running.

Probably he had done just that.

“Stiles!” Scott’s voice made him turn his head. He was carrying an unconscious Kira bridal style just as Mr. Yukimura was carrying Kira’s mom.

“Dad!” but his dad was already helping Scott putting Kira on the backseat on the jeep while Mr. Yukimura was putting his wife in his car.

“What happened?” It was his dad who asked.

“We were sleeping when Noshiko woke up screaming and was like all her power was being drained from her. The same happened with Kira.” Mr. Yukimura pointed with his head towards the holes on the ceiling. “It was like they exploded” he shuddered.

“We’re going to Derek’s. It’s the safest place to go” I told them. “ and he isn't answering his phone” worry shot through him and Scott’s eyes showed the same.

“Shouldn’t we take them to the hospital?” the sheriff asked.

“We can’t” Mr. Yukimura was the one who talked. “We don’t know what could happen. They could explode again. Also needles can’t touch Kira; Noshiko was the same until she sacrificed her last tail.” The Sheriff looked confused but didn't ask.

“Then we better get moving” Stiles said. “Scott, are you going to follow us in your bike?” he look at him like he was crazy, then his eyes rested on Kira. He wasn’t going to leave her anytime soon.

 

*

 

They were in front of Derek’s loft. There was a claw mark on the door and it was partially open. They entered to find an unconscious banshee on the sofa and two sweaty and incredibly pale werewolves. The table was big enough for them to put Kira and her mom. Malia then exited the kitchen just as pale as the other two.

“Please tell me you know what happened?” stiles never spoke directly to Peter if he could avoid it. But with two of his friend unconscious and without a sign of waking up anytime soon he didn't care, Peter could be a lot of things but he was also the person with most knowledge between them.

Peter, who was staring at Lydia, looked at him.

“I’m not entirely sure” he sighed without his usual sassy tone. That was as worrying as Kira and Lydia’s’ state. “It’s called the pull of the moon, like the full moon to werewolves, but this was too strong I have never felt something like that before. It actually forced our wolves out, I have never lost control to the moon since I was ten, not once. And never like that.”

“Probably every werewolf in the state felt it, the quake was caused be the howling. The howl of a single wolf can reach incredible distances, imagine hundreds combined.” It was the first time Derek had spoken. Stile had suddenly the urge to stand by him. “And not only the werewolves, Malia, Kira and Lydia were also affected so we can presume every supernatural creature felt it”

“Then if all of you felt it why Lydia, Kira and her mom are unconscious?” Stiles asked.

Peter shook he’s head.

“I don’t know.” He seemed frustrated; Stiles could bet Peter wasn’t used to being in the dark of things.

“We’ll have to wait and see.” Everyone just stayed quiet stiles found himself closer to Derek. Peter and Malia were unnervingly close and for a moment guilt pulsed through Stiles. Scott had Kira’s hand in his and Mr. Yukimura was caressing his wife’s face.

The sheriff looked at everyone and for someone used to be able to help people couldn’t help to feel frustrated, trapped in a world he couldn’t understand, where they didn’t play by the same rules. Where he was powerless and looking at his son as trapped as he was couldn’t help to wish, yet again, that Claudia was there.


	2. What The Hell Is Happening?

It was hours later that Lydia and Kira’s hearts made a subtle change. But for Scott an apparently Peter that had their hearing trained in them was enough. Almost against his will his head snapped.

“Kira?” Scott said her name hopefully. Kira made a little sound with the back of her throat and Mr. Yukimura was at her side in a heartbeat.

“Scott? Dad?”

“Here, sweetheart” Mr. Yukimura cupped her face.

“What happened?” It was Lydia’s voice.

“Welcome to the club of not knowing?” Malia answered.

“Not even him?” She pointed to Peter.

“Well, I’m flattered you consider me all knowing, darling. But no, I’m afraid I don’t have an answer this time.” And just like that old Peter was back. _Oh joy,_ stiles though, while Peter gave the same explanation from before.

“You should call your dad” Derek’s voice made him jump a little. Stile saw him grin a little bit.

“Yeah, I’ll do that” Stile mumbled. The sheriff had been called to the station for damage control. When he hung up he told everyone that no injured had been found, just a lot of confused and terrified people. He also told him that because the school wasn’t affected there would be classes that day.

“With all of you being affected it’s best for you to go to school tomorrow or those aware of the supernatural will get suspicious.” Mr. Yukimura spoke not taking his eyes of his wife and his daughter. Kira was wide awake but there was no change in her mom.

“Lydia, what do you remember?” the question came from Peter that was watching her rub her temples.

“I just wanted to scream, to quiet all the voices in my head; I’ve never heard them so loud and so many.” She frowned “It was like-” she interrupted herself.

“Like what?” stiles sat by her.

“Like they were fighting” they all looked at her in confusion. “Usually it’s like people speaking at the same time but saying the same thing, hard to understand until you pay attention.” Stiles and Peter nodded. “This time the voices were too loud and were saying different things, it felt like they were angry” she shuddered. They all stayed in silence until Derek talked.

“You should all go home. Mr. Yukimura I think is best to take your wife to the hospital, she’s technically still a kitsune but she’s more human now, her body may not be in conditions to maintain itself like before.”

“I’ll call my mom” said Scott still near Kira but not as he was when she was unconscious. Mr. Yukimura nodded his head. “Lydia can you take Malia to your house?” she nodded “I’ll take Kira later. Derek, can you go with Stiles?”

“I don’t need a babysitter” He protested.

“With all the supernatural creatures on high alert I think it’s better to have someone able to protect you with you”

“But-“

“Stiles” _Damn him and his puppy eyes,_ Stiles thought. But he understood, they were his pack, he was the alpha, and he needed them safe.

“Ok” Scott smiled at him “but if I’m missing a limb later it’s all on you” Stiles saw Derek roll his eyes, but it almost seemed like he was fighting a smile. _I really need to sleep._ “Let’s go Sourwolf”

 

*

 

Once again in he’s room her groaned. It looked worse than when he left, of course he had other things in mind at the time.

“Stop moping” he heard Derek saying before crunching down and start picking up papers and giving him his laptop. Stiles made another pained sound before starting to clean himself. With help it took less than he thought to leave his room somewhat presentable again.

Now Derek was in his bed while he sat in the chair of his desk typing furiously in his laptop.

 “Shouldn’t you be catching some sleep before school?” Derek asked

“Nah, I wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways” stiles answered without stopping. 

“Why not?”

“Because I would be thinking in doing research” he didn’t know how but he knew Derek was grinning. He ignored him. “There’s nothing useful here, just crap. Listen to this: _‘The pull of the moon grows stronger when the realm of earth and the realm of the moon connect, opening the gates for spirits to cross from one to the other…’_  Yeah, right. I think I better go to sleep a couple hours.” He mumbled the last part.

Derek made some kind of sound agreeing but stiles didn’t turn around. Instead he went to the bathroom. He saw himself in the mirror and grimaced seeing the dark circles under his eyes; he washed his face before returning to his room to find a sound sleep Derek, in his bed.

Now he had two options, he could sleep downstairs on the sofa or he could occupy the space Derek unconsciously had leave for him.

Suddenly he felt tingly; stiles willed his body to stay calm.

_Well it’s_ my _bed, and the whole point of him being here it’s to protect me so…_

Without thinking it too much Stiles found himself inches from Derek, so close he could smell the cologne he was wearing mixed with leather and wood. It was so Derek that for a moment he felt dizzy.

He didn’t know since when he had started to feel and think of Derek that way, all he knew has that lately it was more and more tiring to fight himself and those feelings so right now he would let them be and enjoy the closeness of their bodies.

Slowly he drifted to sleep feeling the heat from Derek’s body and without nightmares haunting him. 

 

*

 

Stiles woke up 2 hours later feeling like he had slept all night. It took him exactly 5 seconds to realize, or more like remember, that he wasn’t alone in his bed and that the warm felling surrounding him came from the strong arm wrapped around his waist. He could never admit it to anyone but in that moment he felt the more content than he had been in months.

Of course it couldn’t last.

Too soon Derek started to wake up.

And he had to open his big mouth.

“I never thought the big bad wolf liked to cuddle” he felt Derek tense behind him before slowly letting him go, he had the sudden urge to swallow his own tongue.

“Funny, I always knew you would be the little spoon” the reply he had in mind died in his tongue and instead he said…

“You thought about cuddling with me?” the answer came a second too late, he could feel himself smiling.

“You wish” Derek scoffed but stiles didn’t care so he kept smiling, “you should get ready for school.”

“Are you going to go with me?”

“I thought you didn’t need a babysitter” Derek smirked.

“I don’t” he huffed before going to the bathroom to get ready.

 

*

 

Once in the school he said goodbye to Derek, who told him he was going to check the school surroundings before going back to his place. Stiles knew Scott was already there, his bike was in his usual spot, so he marched towards the school without paying much attention.

Until he heared the perfect pronunciation of the punishment that was his name being said out loud.

“… Stilinski.” He spooned around so quickly he hear his neck crack. Behind him was a girl. She was a little pale with unnatural red hair and soft caramel eyes. She had a tiny smile and was looking at him like she won the lottery. She opened her mouth, probably to say the awful name again.

“How do you know my name? better yet, how do you pronounce it?” he knew he should be screaming for help, or running away, or screaming while running away, Scott would hear him.

“I was hoping to find your alpha but you’re just as good” she kept smiling like she wasn’t aware the this was the second time in 5 minutes the his heart threatened to stop

“I’m sorry but who the hell are you?” she looked at him curiously.

“Stephanie” she was looking at him intensely.

“Look, Stephanie, you must be new here but you can’t go around saying things like that” he whispered looking everywhere for a sign that someone had listen.

“I very well know human protocol but there’s no time. Everyone you love is in danger and unless you choose to fight beside me I can’t protect you.” Stiles was even more confused, he was trying to speak but he just couldn’t. The _girl_ was obviously not human. What was she talking about? What danger? What the hell was happening? – I can explain everything if you take me to the home of Derek Hale and the rest of your pack must be there.

“Wha- how-“ for someone hos speaks too much on a daily basis he was having an awful lot of trouble.

Suddenly the soft caramel eyes flashed silver at the same time that the entire body of the girl tensed.

“We need to go now.” This time her voice was hard, demanding. “Call your friends or they might not survive another hour.” and that was what made him move, even if it wasn’t true and the real danger was the girl at least they could take her as a pack. He called Scott first.

“ _Wh-_ “

“Get the out of the school _now_ , take the girls. Meet me at Derek’s, we have a situation. _”_ And Scott, bless him, didn’t even hesitated.

“ _We’ll be there in 15.”_

“Done” He told the girl but she wasn’t looking at me, she was still tense and looking at every one still in the parking lot like she could see through them. Murmuring something under her breath. He started to be creep out when two drops of blood, one from her nose and one from her left ear, started to fall slowly.

“Let’s go!” he jumped at her sudden outburst. He guided her to his jeep and when they were on their way he called Derek.

“Stiles?” He heard Derek say and even if it was inappropriate he smiled a little, Derek sounded worried.

“Hey Sourwolf, I’m on my way to the loft, I bring someone with me, the rest will arrive soon too.” He said as fast as he could.

“What happened?” he listened to him moving around.

“I have no Idea but I hope the person I’m taking can explain it to us”

“Who?”

“That… I don’t know either, but she’s not human” he told him felling himself redden.

“So, you are telling me you are anole in your jeep, with a supernatural creature, whom you know nothing about?”

“Your so gritting your teeth right now, did you know our jaws are strong enough the break or own t-“

“Stiles!” Derek barked.

“Okay, okay. When you put it that way it does sound kind of stupid”

“Kind of?”

“I’m 30 seconds away, relax!” he heard Derek move again and just as he was parking his jeep his door flew open revealing a very pissed Derek. In less that he thought he has behind Derek who was bearing his fangs towards the girl partially wolfed out. The girl, _Stephanie_ , was still looking straight ahead like she didn’t have a werewolf ready to pounce at her.

“Who are you?” Derek bit out.

“That,” she turned around looking at Derek with her silver eyes “I’ll tell you when the rest of the pack is here.” And just as she finished saying that, almost against his will, Derek looked human again. He looked confused and even a little scared.

_What the hell is happening?_


	3. Guardians and Warriors

The situation with Derek repeated with Scott and Malia and just as before it seemed that they were forced to change back to their human forms, even though Scott was an alpha he seemed powerless against the girl and that had everybody on edge. The wolves and Malia were so tense Stiles thought their spines would snap any time.

The girl on the other hand seemed so relaxed that the contrast was almost funny, only it wasn’t. Stiles, never the one for silence, spoke first.

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on?” the girl, Stephanie, smiled.

“You already have the information in your brain, stiles.” Stiles shuddered when she said his name, almost mocking; of course he already knew she knew his real name.

“All I found was some crap about the realms of the earth and moon being open” he said trying to remember anything else.

“And that’s exactly what happened” she smiled.

“Wait what?” Lydia spoke for the first time. She had tried to not look at the girl at all. The face of the girl softened a little. She hummed like she was thinking before spiking again.

“It’s not farfetched for you to believe in spirits. You have encountered a dark one” the temperature dropped suddenly while memories filled everyone “and your friend here is one to” she said looking at Kira “there are different spirits, more than you can possibly know of, from different realms, there are three primary realms, the realm of the earth, the realm of the sun and the realm of the moon.”

Everyone listened to her with undivided attention, like they were all hypnotized.

“The banshees belong to the earth because they’re basically humans, like sparks” she said looking at Stiles. 

“Banshees are generally not warriors or guardians so the stay on earth after their body dies. They roam the earth until the find another host that would be able to carry their senses.” Lydia had glossy eyes, she was getting the answers she had prayed for and she wasn’t missing any detail. “Those voices you hear are the voices of other banshees before you and even sometimes you hear other spirits. When the realm opened all spirits were on high alert that’s why you heard them fighting, they weren’t trying to communicate with you, you just couldn’t help to listen.”

“Why did the realm opened? “ Kira asked. Stephanie’s eyes darkened.

“You all remember the nogitsune and how he has been on this earth for a very long time, taking host after host. He was one of us a long time ago, until he couldn’t be what he was anymore. He started like you” she looked at kira “you’re a born spirit, when you die you’ll go to the real of the sun or to the realm of the moon, you’ll be a guardian or a warrior, the choice will be up to you. The Nogitsune you knew was known as lo-fang when he was born, he was always mischievous but never plain evil, when he died because someone outsmarted him in battle he became bitter, he chose to be a warrior, but soon he wasn’t satisfied to fight to defend the realms, he wanted power and control so he found a way to open the doors for him to run free. You all know how that turned out.”

They all were looking at her in awe.

“Someone did the same last night?” they all looked at Peter with wide eyes, of course he would be the first to figure it out. Stephanie nodded solemn

“I came here looking for help” all eyes on her she sighed   
“Serena will be doing the same.” 

“The spirit that escaped?” – Scott asked.

“She’s my sister” of course no one was expecting that “it’s my duty to return her home, that or to kill her “for the first time emotion clouded her eyes.”

“Why you?” Scott being the sweetest thing to roam this earth put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Because it’s my fault, all this craziness started with a mistake, a mistake I made more than fifty years ago. I broke the rules first; I passed through a blind spot between realms to come here, to see him.”

“Him?” Scott asked again.

“He was a wolf, a true alpha, so pure of heart but with a tragic past. I watched him, it wasn’t my duty, I was a warrior not a guardian. But I could help to fall in love, I broke the rules to be with him and the first time I could touch him was the happiest I had been” her smile and her eyes held so much emotion that everyone felt something tug their hearts “but the thing I didn’t know was that the more time I stayed, the more time spent loving him, I has becoming more human. And that alerted the high ranking spirits. They came for me. It’s not natural for a spirit to live as a human again.”

“That sucks” everyone looked at Stile and he felt his ears turn red.

“Yeah it sucks. Serena though that too. She began to research how to keep being as spirit once on earth but in the way she was seduced by the power she would have on earth above the creatures of the night, she could rule and no one would have power over her and that thought was intoxicating. I knew her hunger for power was corrupting her to the point of no return” she said this looking straight at peter, he even looked uncomfortable “so I turned her in, she hated me for it and even imprisoned she managed to escape and she had quite some time to think in her plan as did I because I never doubted she would escape.”

“How could we help? I’m sure you’re more powerful than all of us combined?” Malia asked.

“Because part of being a spirit is that you have to protect not to destroy, If I deliberately did something to harm you, any creature, it would kill me. I could rip out your wolves out of you but I couldn’t kill you and I suppose you would want to kill me if I did that. Serena is recruiting, but I doubt she’s looking for creatures of good, creatures easy bought and with little to none remorse. I’d be dead in seconds and if I’m dead they’ll send more spirits who’ll recruit more creatures and soon this earth will become a war-zone. So I need you to help me get to her.”

“Why us?” this time it was Derek who asked the question.

“Because I know Scott will do the right thing for the right reasons, the wolf tangled in his spirit is the same wolf tangled in the spirit of the man I once loved and just the purest of hearts deserve those powers. So, Scott McCall will you help me?


End file.
